


VLD rewrite: Colors of purple

by chocolate_crisps



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Action/Adventure, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), F/M, Fix-It, Lotor's arc, M/M, Romance, Slow Burn, justice for Allura, justice for plot, justice for ships, season 8 fix-it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-09-19 10:47:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17000124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocolate_crisps/pseuds/chocolate_crisps
Summary: Slav said once - there are multiple universes, alternative realities that vague by a single events. But even the smallest change may result in the groundbreaking difference.Allura did go on a date with Lance but she coudn't answer 'yes'. How does that changes the story of four and half humans, three Alteans, one Galra, one cosmic wolf and entire fleet of Atlas? Read the story to find out!---------------------------------------------------------------------------------Yes, this is another fix it fic but at least I'll try to give true result to all weirdly coded scenes and repair what was done





	1. Love affairs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [voltron fandom](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=voltron+fandom).



> So, season 8 happened...  
> NOT IN THIS HOUSE, GEORGE!  
> This is my attempt to give my dorks a story and arcs they've need. Also Allura should have lived  
> Long live the queen Allura

Since the beginning of the time, humanity was constantly reminded that some things are simply impossible. No matter how hard you try, there's no way to change them. A fundaments of world - universal truths, as some called them.

Humans can't fly.

Sky is blue.

There's no life outside Earth.

There’s always dark after sunset.

You can't force a person to love.

No matter what, people keep fighting each other.

But humanity loves to prove reality wrong. They can't fly? Look, we have ships. Blue sky? Have you ever seen a sunset? Or looked up a moment before rain? Dark night? Welcome electricity and lamps. Life outside Earth? There are seven people, three of them being a scientists, ready to debunk that - or six and half, if you remember that technically Keith was part alien.

But there are two truths that never changes.

No matter the circumstances, people keep causing wars - even in space. The proof was that the paladins kept fighting not only Galra, but everyone who was deemed a bad guy after they found Blue. And Lance loved it. He loved that he was praised everytime he done something remarkable. He loved the parades thrown for them everytime they freed a planet and its natives.

But the thing was - he also loved one more thing.

"Allura...I love you." Lance said softly, eyes glued to the image of Allura lightened by the resurrected tree. The blue light brought out weird green in her marks but give her hair more mystical look - like a goddess out of legend. 

She makes a strange face - one's that's neither happy nor sad. If Lance were to describe he would say it was guilt, but there wasn't a thing that this girl did wrong. She bit her lips and looked down, avoiding a hopeful blue eyes waiting for her answer. Like a little puppy that awaited for approval of master.

"Lance, I..." the girl halted, finally looking him in the eyes. She gulped once, before she spoke again. "I know. I knew from quite a time, actually."

"I know that I've said it multiple times already. But that's not what I meant. This time I'm serious."

"I know. The mice told me. It was back at the Castle. When...when _he_ was also with us." neither need explanation who said 'he' was, since it was pretty obvious that only one person would make Allura look this guilty. Half-Galra prince Lotor was his name.

"...you knew since then?"

"Lance, I'm sorry." tears run down from turquoise eyes, shining brightly blue and marking Allura's dress with grey dots. "I would love too but I just can't. You're great, and wonderful, and funny to be around. The person that will chose you will be the happiest of them all. I know that you give them all they would need and I hope you'll get the same in return but I..." once again, Allura swallowed down and sniffed, trying to stop her tears. Lance could only think how unfair it was that she looked pretty even when crying, all while welcoming familiar feeling of burning in the corners of his eyes. "I cannot return those feeling of yours. I am sorry."

She turned around on her heels and walked down the alley, her shoes clicking alongside. "Thank you for the evening. It was lovely." she added before Lance lost her from his sight. This didn't turned out like hoped so, but maybe, just maybe, somewhere deep inside he knew that it was going to happen. He turned back, heading back to his family. There's a storm that needs calming down. If he won't hurry, his mother will start sewing Allura weeding dress, that is unless she already did it. A weird robot caught him on his way back, making photo of the tree and bright, orange and red light flying around it. Lance took the photo without thinking too much.

The second universal truth - you certainly can’t make a person love you, no matter how important they are for you.

 

***

 

At home he was welcomed by a scene so normal, he was sure all of his siblings were awaiting his return staying by the window, hiding behind curtains. Veronica kept TV controller with Rachel sitting by her side - pretending to use her drawing pad - while his brothers were playing with kids on the floor.

"Uncle Lance!" the little ones called before scattering their toys and attacking his legs. In return Lance snatched them up, balancing them on his arms. "Where's the princess?"

He could only roll with his eyes, because it was way too obvious that one of his siblings ordered little boy to say it. Lance just knew it was one of their idea. It was partially his experience, because Marco made him do the same when Veronica came back from her date, and partially his family pretending they doesn't listen but still glancing his way.

"She came back to her room."

"You didn't walk her back?" Nadia asked, her eyes wildly open in shock, as well as Rachel’s who at this point stopped pretending to sketch.

"No, she didn't wanted."

"Why?" boy tilted his head, furrowing at the answer. In the corner of his eye Lance noticed how his brothers stiffened in anticipation.

"Because, and remember this well, Sylvio" Lance rearranged his nephew, getting a better grip on a small body. The boy looked at him intensively - waiting for another important information from the world of adults. "when the girl tells you 'no' - you listen to her and accept that."

"Are you kidding?!" one of his brothers - Marco - yelled from his place on the ground while the rest made a whole sorts of grunts and groans, that could only mean 'thanks for blowing our cower up, idiot' or something similar.

"Yes, Marco, she said no. And yes, I respect her choice. You have one minute to panic."

The next minute was full of screaming, yelling and groans when no one really goes louder over other and nothing could be made out so Lance simply tuned it out. The children started to forcing their eyes to keep open and Nadia even hidden one yaw behind her hand. So, if their father was going to continue yelling with the rest and not put his kids to sleep, then it was up to Lance to do it. On his way out of room, the responsible wife and mother bumped into him and took out of his arms one of her children.

"Why did I marry into this family?" fondly asked Lisa, caressing hair of her child. Lance chuckled, bumping her with his hip.

"Because we have a charm you can't deny." was his simple answer, followed by a wide grin. She returned it, rolling her eyes while pretending to be annoyed.

"I'm sorry that it didn't worked out with the princess."

"Nah, I've lived through worse." they reached kids room. Sometimes it felt weird for Lance to put his brother’s children to sleep the same way his parents once did with him but he'll sure miss it when they go back to space tomorrow. "I'm gonna miss you, through..."

"We too." warm hand with few bracelet stroked his elbow in this way that only family members are capable of - leaving warmth and feeling of safety behind. "Try to not make it into another four years."

"Haha~" against everything a small laugh still escaped his mouth. "I'll sure try."

"Niños! WHERE ARE MY CHILDREN?!"

"Oh, _NOW_  he remembers he's a father."

 

 ***

 

After biting goodbyes with his family, as well as convincing them he's alright, he left the house to get back to his dorm in the Garrison.

He saluted to parked outside Lions, their shadows long from shining high on the sky moon but not long enough to swallow his figure. Only Black’s wings were able to left dark, blue lines on his knees.

After showing his license to the guard, he got back to Paladins quarters. They were given entire wing with first floor for boys and second for girls. Along the way to his room he met with Hunk. They talked about his date. He even got hugged by him, in an attempt of cheering up. When Lance could breath again, he reassured Hunk he felt okay, for real. And he did. He wasn’t crying and was able to talk with him normally.

It wasn’t until Lance got into his bed, his head hitting a pillow, when tears flowed down his cheeks and stained sheets. The pain of once again having his heart broken present only now, that he was left alone with his mind only and adrenaline no longer flowing in his veins.

Allura made her choice and he wasn’t it. Tomorrow he’ll be okay. He just needs to be left alone for now.

Two hours later, when he accepted his fate, he fell asleep - first time in forever not putting any sort of cream or mask on face. The relief on the situation in his love life finally being clear took over his body and mind.

 

***

 

Corridor could be considered pitch dark, if not for beam of light coming from underneath one of the doors. Feeling his curiosity picked, Keith approached it. Pushing down the knob, he peaked into the room.

”Shiro?”

Said man jumped on the stool, fabric placed on the shoulders scruching a bit down. It was at least weird to see a grown-up man with expression of someone guilty, caught red-handed. Not to mention that most of their spend together time it was the other way around.

”What, are you doing?”

”I,um, well, just-” scrambling to save his image, a little box fell from his hands to the ground. Shiro froze, observing Keith picking it up and pulling closer to his eyes. Thick eyebrows furrowed, reading the label while their previous leader covered his face in shame.

”Is this...a hair dye?”

”Keith, please, spare me.”

”Why?”

”I’m 27. I’m too young to have white hair!”

Keith couldn’t help but laugh, it was more of exhaling air through nostrils but still, his lips curled up. He didn't know what he expected but Shiro being so self-aware was the last. It was even funnier considering that once it was the other way around.

”Do you have at least a clue how to do it?” after he was capable of speaking again, Keith managed to say, observing how Shiro face changed from embarrassed to numb.

”Why do you think I was reading instructions?” he deadpanned, for what Keith chuckled again.

”Wants me to try?”

”Do you know how?”

”I had a highlight, remember?" Shiro rolled with his eyes as if to say 'how could I forget, I had to help you wash it off'. "And you don’t have a choice." Keith opened the box, scattering on the table its contents. "There’s not a single girl here to help you.”

”You’re right." Shiro nodded in agreement. "Pidge is the least feminine person on Earth and Allura keeps her natural." Keith straightened the cape on Shiro's shoulders and picked up a small bowl. "What about Romelle?”

”Same.” he poured into a bowl black powder before reaching for small bag with gloves.

”So many girls around and not a single one know about this stuff. It’s like Lance is the only girl around.”

Keith’s hands halted for a second before pulling plastic gloves on. He would prefer to not think about Lance right now and him having fun with Allura. Shiro noticed what he did a second too late.

”Sorry.”

”It’s okay." Keith shrugged, picking up weird, fork-like stick. "I knew this was coming.”

”How you’re holding?”

Keith shrugged again, mixing paint for Shiro’s hair in little bowl. ”What do you mean? I never had chances. That’s how it is and always was." Keith lifted his head to lock eyes with Shiro in the mirror. "I’m glad he’s happy, through. How about you? How you’re holding up? With, you know, Adam and stuff...”

”I...I was thinking that" Shiro shifted in his seat, trying to explain a mess that was his mind right now. "not for long but quite a time, I thought that he...that we...I don’t know, try again?”

”Hmm.”

”But when they said he...I still waited for him to yell at me with this ’Takashi, you stupid lettuce, what did you do?!’ but then Iverson showed me this wall- and it was like a cold shower and I-Keith, it hurts. It hurts so much.”

”I bet. Just remember - we are here for you." Keith put first stokes of paint on white hair, focusing on the task, if only to not see how devastated his brother looked. "You can come to us if you need anything.”

”Thanks.” Shiro smiled, tilting his head backwards, so Keith could see it. ”I appreciate that.”

”Don’t move, I only kinda know what I’m doing.”

”Don’t scare me.” was what he said but still turned his head back and sit still. Few minutes passed in silence before Shiro decided to speak again. ”Sometimes I wonder, how different it would be if I stayed? What it would be like, if I didn't flew to Kerberos? I know it won't give me anything but I can't help but wonder 'what if'. Is this stupid?"

"I think...I think everyone does that. Keeps asking about 'what ifs'. I can tell you, the other possibility was both of you dying in battle."

"How you-Quantum Abyss?"

"If you get off course, you spend there extra time." Keith explained, putting aside some strands, making Shiro head resembling more of a hedgehog. "That's what happen to me and Krolia. I saw few alternative time-lines."

"How was it?"

"Weird. So many things were off." Like seeing him and James as a couple, or Shiro getting together with Allura or their Princess dying leaving Lance with altean marks. "Also, Krolia snores. Even worse than you."

"I should apologize to you." Shiro suddenly said, slouching his shoulders. Black hair dye left a line on his ear. "For all the stuff you heard back there, at the clone facility."

"Shiro, that's...that wasn't you."

"I know, just...I feel guilty. That you had to hear it all."

"It's okay." Keih put one of his hands on Shiro's shoulder squeezing it lightly. "I know _you_ didn't mean it."

"And, thank you, Keith." Shiro put his hand above Keith's, patting it few times. "For saving me. And for saying it."

Keith may blush a little, but he accepted what Shiro said with a smile. "You're welcome, brother."

And just like that, they got back to their previous task, laughing along the way from many stories from their past. Keith, despite his biggest efforts, still left some smears on the skin. They were discussing possibility of putting dye on the eyebrows, when patter of shoes approached their room

"What are you doing?" asked new voice, for what both of them turned their heads towards doors. Allura stood there, her eyebrows lifted, head tilted and hair a general mess. It felt weird to see her in dress that wasn't her Altean courtroom one and high heels.

"Dying hair?"

Her face scrunched, some sort of menace crossing her features, causing both of them to gulp.

"And why is that?" she asked, putting one of her hands on the hip and rising chin up. "Are Earthlings against white hair?"

" _Quiznack._ " Shiro cursed under his breath, barely audible.

"Well, depends Princess." Keith said, shrugging with his shoulders, starting to dig hole for his brother.

" _Oh?_ "

"Yeah, some people like them and try to dye them white."

"And Shiro _isn't_ one of them?" her turquoise eyes set on Shiro. It made the biggest paladin feel like tiny child and wishing for floor to swallow him up. Why didn't he closed his doors? "He's trying to _cover_ them?"

"Well, white isn't technically natural for humans." Keith waggled with his arm, gesturing to the various photos on the wall. "Unless you are, well, old?"

"Oh..." Allura's face visibly dropped, only now noticing how humans tend to have only five colors and that she was the only one with white hair. Shiro let the air out of his lungs with relief.

"So, unless you're, like, fifty it's weird to have them."

"I am weird, then?" she asked in small voice, taking between her fingers one of white curls.

"I don't think it matters." Keith simply answered, getting back to brushing paint on Shiro's hair. "Lance likes them the way they are, right?"

"Yeah..." something in her voice made them look at her, at the way she looked - only now noticing swollen eyes and not-so-well hidden guilt.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Shiro asked with concern, even Keith put down his bowl and brush. She only looked once at Keith, silent plea in her eyes. He picked on it, leaving everything he had in hands.

"I'll come later. Unless you decide Allura is better at this."

As he left the room he noticed how Allura's mouth formed 'thank you'. He send her small smile, before stepping into corridor and back to his room.

 _If she's here, then it means the date is over_. He scanned his ID before entering his living space. Most of it was empty, he didn't feel a need to decorate a room he's going to leave in few days, but he still brought over few clothes and photos.  _I wonder how it went..._

He hanged his jacket on the chair, his eyes lingering on the parked outside Lions. Some tiny figure in blue, too far to made out any details, saluted to the Black. Side of his lips quirked up.

_Last night on Earth. Just go to sleep and don't think about today._

Ignoring weird, swirling pain in his gut Keith collected his towel and soap - ready to put himself to sleep. Not thinking about dates. About visions from Quantum Abyss. About his feelings that he not fully understand. About possibility of waking up to new couple in their team. About intergalactic war that they getting back to. 

Just happy thoughts.

 

***

 

”Shiro, please, tell me” Allura kept staring at Shiro with big, glossy eyes. ”am I...a bad person?”

”Allura, what gave you that idea?”

She sneezed, pulled a handkerchief out of little bag to wipe her tears - her marks dull, without any light to them, long ears pushed back. ”Lance, he...he asked me out on a date. He was just the sweetest person, he confessed and I...and I...”

”And you turned him down?”

She didn’t answer with words, just nodded once simply before next wave of tears came. ”I wanted to say yes. I truly did but I...I still feel something to Lotor. Despite everything, I can’t stop it. And I hurt Lance. I am awful person.”

The tears flow free from her turquoise eyes but before her legs gave out, Shiro’s prosthetic pulled her to his chest. As he hugged her and with reassurance caressed her back, she kept crying leaving stains on his white top.

”You don’t have big love experience. First broken heart hurts the most. You need time to heal. It’ll take months, maybe years but you’ll eventually forget about him. Lance will be okay. He understands. I don’t know if he wait for you but I’m sure you’ll find someone one day.”

”But, Lance-”

”Don’t worry about him now. You should think about yourself for once.” Her tears stopped but she couldn’t let go off his shirt. Strangled, little laugh escaped her mouth. After few seconds, she pulled her head back to look Shiro in the eyes. ”It took a lot of courage to refuse him. You chose to not hurt him now, while you need to heal. I'm proud of you."

”I so wish you preferred women." Allura whipped her tears again. "I would kiss you right now.”

Shiro chuckled, brushing through her white locks. ”I wouldn’t let you. We both are in bad shape.”

”You too?” he nodded once, letting his eyes roam free around room. Allura put her temple against his with a sigh. ”Why is love so _quiznacking_ complicated?”

Shiro would comment so many things right now. Like, the fact the princess just cursed, even through they aren’t allowed to do so - but they also don’t pilot ships and fight in war. Or how what she said sounds funny with her accent. Or the hair dye currently dropping to the floor and her dress. But he didn’t.

”I have no _quiznacking_ idea.” was what he settled for.

They spend next hour together, sulking in understatement and their inner problems. She eventually took off her shoes and started to complain about Earth design. Shiro kept saying about Adam and how weird it is to still be surrounded by his belongings. At one point Allura picked up where Keith left, trying her best to change Shiro’s hair black. Half way through they both gave up, deciding to call it a night. When Shiro took first steps towards bathroom, Allura - with shoes in hands - called him one more time.

”Thank you. I am grateful for your companionship. Not only today, but in general speaking. You're the best friend I could dream of.” Shiro send her once again a smile, receiving back a small curls of lips and a wave of shoes. ”I should go. Coran and Romelle are probably dead worried by now. Good night.”

”Good night, Princess.”

 

***

 

”I cannot believe this.” keeping her hands busy with a hairbrush, Romelle stared at her reflection. 

”Yes, I imagine so.” Coran added, looking at the back of her head.

”One moment I see Luka and the next? She-” Romelle throat tightened, not letting her end the sentence. ”Why did this happen?!”

The brush flew across the room before Romelle noticed her arm moving. It hit wall, breaking in half before ending up on the floor.

”We may never know.” He simply said, sitting down on his bed. A sigh left his mouth as he crossed arms across chest. ”We need to inform Allura.”

As if on cue, the doors opened with Allura stepping inside room, shoes in hands and swollen eyes. One quick look at the two Alteans was enough to set alarms off in her head.

”What’s wrong?”

 

***

 

 "-many sacrifices has been made."

Shiro's voice, amplified by various speakers, echoed through the entire crowd of humans and various alien races. Paladins stood in line to his right, backs straightened despite various emotions swirling inside them. The rest of crew, equally split in humans and aliens, stood in the back, ready to set foot in Atlas at any given moment. Eyes with yellow scleras with curiosity observed the show, with the exception of one pair - too focused on tense shoulders of person in red armor. A bit more observation lead her to notice how the rest of Paladins felt. The fear of Yellow, the anxiety of Green, tiredness and longing of Blue, pain of Pink and pretended calm of Red. 

Acxa was a good observer - she had to be in order to survive years before she was picked up by Lotor. Yet, despite it, she possessed next to no knowledge when it came to reassuring others. Few years she spend with Ezor, Zehrid and Narti didn't prepare her enough. She wasn't even sure anymore if she could consider them friends. Looking at the back of head with long, black hair she questioned if she ever be able to call anyone that.

"I made you this promise - _We_ will return triumphant!"

At the end of speech the crowd cheered loudly and everyone on the platform saluted. Cameras flew around them, much different from the little robots the Galras used, startling few aliens from the crew. In line, with rhythmical patter of shoes and four pairs of claws on the ramp, they all entered Atlas. Ready to launch into space one more time, to fight for the freedom of all life forms. Galras, Erthlings, hybrids, in-between - doesn't matter. They all were equal and wanted the same thing.

Because all of them are made from the same space dust.


	2. The weapon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me and vent with me [here on Tumblr](https://chocolatecrisps-ao3.tumblr.com/)

The next few days on Atlas were just like the first ones Paladins spend in the Castle of Lions, except this time the crew had no seven but hundred members. And every single one of them was more or less curious how the wonderful machine worked. Shiro already lost the count how many times he had to pull someone out of air duck or looking for them in the closets that no one had idea even existed. Taking care of four kids was exhausting, doing it with hundred was a whole different level. No, the fact everyone except Paladins was over twenty didn't help - they all acted like a children. He missed days when Keith was his biggest headache.

At least his adopted children behaved well. Hunk made some friend with alien running kitchen - trying his hardest to convince them to recreate stuff from Earth. Even now he was running down the corridor with still steaming meal in hands.

"Sorry~" Hunk apologized, continuing to run down the corridor with freshly baked goods in hands. Nearby crew members jumped under the walls, avoiding direct hit yet still followed him with yearning towards meal. Shiro gets them - he too wants a piece of this cake.

Pidge, since she was grounded, was stuck in the garden with her mother but dedicated herself to a side project to surprise Allura. Shiro tried to take a peek but Holt's dog turned out to be a feisty beast when he wanted.

"I respect you, really" Pidge said, tapping something on her tablet. Holts family dog sat next to her leg, scratching his ear idly. "but if you more than think what this is, then I'm not going to stop Bae-Bae from chewing you up."

Speaking of Allura - she and Coran dedicated themselves to Romelle's education, teaching her everything they could from Altean customs, diplomacy to the proper posture. Romelle walking around with a stocks of files on top of head and reciting from memory oaths in Altean, or answering weird questions like 'if person B has a grudge against person A, but alliance with them would be splendid opportunity, even at the cost of person A supplies, would you invite them' wasn't such a rare sight, or rather became part of normalcy.

"You can do this!" Allura cheered petite girl with three thick books on top of head. "When I was your age, I had to carry six!"

"Now, now, Romelle" Coran danced on her other side, weird hat made out of newspaper on his head. If anyone asked, Shiro's guess was on some sort of old altean tradition. "Legs in line and answer - what are the rules of altean alchemy?"

"E-Everything must be kept in balance at all cost." stumbling a bit to the side, Romelle answered. "You cannot change formula of alive being for undefined period. To revive death is prohibited."

On the other hand Keith - like a lone wolf he was - decided to stick with his pack and divided his time between playing with his wolf and arguments with Griffin. Despite the first taking most of it, Shiro still rolled with his eyes at how few things will never change despite years.

And the silence in cafeteria meant Lance was up to training. He grew so much since their first arrival in the castle - Shiro couldn't be more proud. No childish flirting with double meaning, no slacking off - Lance truly became a trustworthy soldier.

Now, Shiro only needs to shape MFE like this and the future of Galaxy Garrison and space exploration would be incredible. He only hopes this time he have enough time.

 

 ***

 

Contrary to Shiro's beliefs - Lance wasn't in the sparring room. Going there meant possibility of passing by Allura and he still couldn't bring himself to do so. He knew they'll sort it out, eventually - just couldn't wrap his head to do it now. Looking out of the window in his room, observing the nebulas, Lance sighed with exhaustion. Not the physical one - he didn't put half of his usual wit on the new training boots - his exhaustion was coming from his psyche.

It was stupid to still think about Allura and all of possibilities that will never happen, but Lance never considered himself smart either.

As he was sitting there, spiraling down into depression hole, doors opened with a soft click. Recognizing the familiar smell of chocolate cake, Lance turned is head only to lock eyes with very concerned Hunk, small container in giant hands hands. He was panting like he just run a marathon. Lance had many questions, but the smell of chocolate called to his soul and aborted voicing out any of them.

"Hunk, buddy, the best man in the world, is this your famous brownie that I'm not allowed to touch unless it's dire situation?"

"No." Hunk shook with his head, entering the room. Doors quietly closed behind him. "This is 'Space brownie' based on the 'Earth brownie'. Bless the soul that took cocoa on the ship."

"Yeah! Bless them!" Lance nodded hurriedly, reaching with his hand towards one of four small pieces. "I'll marry them, if it meant this cake for the rest of my life!"

With a giant smile plastered on his face, Lance took a bite of the cake - ignoring how many crumbs just fell on his blue uniform. He moaned over mouthful of cake, for the first time today felling genuinely happy. No Allura. No workouts. No side glances. Just him and wonderful chocolate cake. It's worth saving Earth just for this - there's no other planet with chocolate. It wasn't until Lance reached for the second piece that he notices Hunk's expression. His friend still looked worried, but the wrinkles around his eyes got smaller and there was a hint of smile. Letting his hand drop, Lance asked. "What's wrong?"

"Do you feel better?"

"What do you mean?"

Hunk sit on the bed next to Lance, nudging him with the elbow. "Lance, you've keept yourself locked up."

"Wha-?! I'm not! Pfft! You keep imagining stuff!"

"I'm sorry." Hunk's eyes fell down, staring at his shoes. "It was my idea to ask Allura out. If I knew it'll end up like this-"

"Like what? A nice meet up with a sprinkle of rejection?" Lance joked, shrugging with his shoulders. "Hunk, you did nothing wrong. I could keep quiet and nothing of this would happen. Heck, I would now probably daydream about how this date would turn out!" Lance's laugh was dry but still enough to catch Hunk's attention. "I'll be okay, I promise. Just, need few days to adjust."

Hunk didn't looked convinced, still searching for any signs of lies on Lance's face. He eventually gave in, hugging Lance with one arm - the sheer force enough to knock air out of Lance's lungs. "If you need to talk about it, just say." he let Lance go, leaving hand on the shoulder. "I'll make another cake and bring ice cream."

"Ice cream?! Wait!" Lance grabbed a handful of Hunk's jacket. "I want to mop more!"

"Enough whining, we have meeting to attend."

"Fine~" with reluctance, Lance dragged himself off the bed. "But I _still_ want this ice cream!"

 

***

 

Have you ever tried to hold back and not laugh? More than you could count, I bet. Then imagine you have to do it everytime you see your Admiral's hair - or rather the way it was dyed. That was a torture bestowed down upon the Atlas crew. Every alien and human had to try their best to hold back. Well, almost everyone.

"You know, Shiro" Pidge leaned against tall man's side, her head hardly above his waist but nonetheless smiling smugly. "if our cartoon was more accurate, I bet all cosplayers would hate you."

" _Who_ would hate me and _why_?" asked dumbfounded Shiro, looking down at Pidge who without single care in the world snapped another photo of his two-colored hair. The left side, that Keith and partially Allura did, happen to be the same black it used to. The other, however, remanded white with few dots of black - Allura's tries. Needless to say it looked weird.

"Your hairstyle changed already _so_ many times, they would curse more than any truck driver." Pidge looked into distance, imagining the possibility. "It's like - they have a perfect wig, and then bam! Hair change!"

"She's right!" agreed over the coms her brother. They could almost physically feel his smile and inner joy. "Don't even mention arm. Edward was one thing, but you just beat him with that sick prosthetic of yours."

"Who beat me?" Shiro tilted his head towards screen clearly asking Matt for any sort of explanation.

The Holt siblings, however, only groaned in unison, losing all of their strength. Matt mustered enough to mutter. "I failed as your friend."

"Matt, who's this Eduard person?" asked new, female voice from the coms.

"A feisty pipsqueak." was his simple answer. "I'll show you when we get to Earth with 72 free hours to spare."

"It's all nice and good" Iverson voice traveled through the room, full of all commanders, important figures and Paladins. "but maybe we shouldn't discuss it during important meetings, like, this one now?"

"Affirmative." nodded Kolivan, putting his hand on the table. "We should focus on deciding our next moves and further plans."

"I want to find the rest of Blades." firmly stated Keith, locking eyes with Kolivan. "Haggar's druids are after them. If any of them survived we have to find them."

"Keith" taking few steps forward from the wall she was leaning against, Krolia stood next to their leader. "trust me, I want it as much as you do. They are like my family, but we have to stop and think."

"If we find them, we'll have more people on our side."

"But it could take pheobs before we find any leads."

"But-"

"There's no 'buts' here." she slammed one hand on the table. "If we find any leads, we'll follow, but we won't fly blindly into every galaxy, searching for clues and survivors."

Sitting next to him Hunk clearly heard how Keith's teeth clashed when he clenched jaws, not to mention slight change of color of the eyes. With reluctance, Keith pushed his backs against chair, crossing arms over chest. "Fine."

"I think" Allura stood up from her chair. "we should try to look for any gossips about warlords."

"What?"

"Ridiculous."

"Why?"

The reaction of commanders to Allura's proposition was, to put it lightly, discontented. It wasn't much of a secret that many higher-ups had their own look at the very same race that they found inside mech they kept researching. Race that despite looking similar to them, still hold this _something_ that didn't allowed them to trust. Sort of magic abilities was only a tiny part of this all. It didn't matter Allura was fighting alongside them since the beginning - she was stranger, possible betrayal. Just like Coran and Romelle, sitting in front of them.

"The defeat of Lotor put the whole Imperium through schism." ignoring his tone, Allura continued her speech sitting perfectly straight like she had throne and not a single chair beneath. Romelle corrected her posture every time she looked toward her. Only Lance avoided looking to his right, scared to the bone for possibility of meeting turquoise eyes with pink pupils. "We can find more of the ones that support our idea of peace."

"Hmph." few higher-up looked around each other's mumbling in general mess regular for such meetings. Allura gave them half minute to think before the meeting got picked up.

"Blades exist" she said, looking sternly at the same man who first disclaimed the idea. "there could be as well other fractions we do not know about, with similar outlooks."

"Wouldn't it be the same as looking for the remaining Blades members?" he pointed out, his hand pointing to his right at Kolivan. "We just agreed it would only cost us time and resources. Not to mention that it's your race that I'm more concerned about. They're the ones in those robots, am I wrong?"

"Maybe we just" surprisingly, Lance was the one to take a voice. "do the same as we did back at the Castle? Listen to the podcasts and fly where its needed? The whole coalition is save on Earth but warlords are probably going nuts."

"Getting rid of few warlords won't end the war!"

"But it'll save many civilians lives." Shiro stated loudly above all voices. "Matt, you and rebels will be checking all distress signals you encounter and inform us about them."

"Yes, Captain!"

"Scan them also for any news about Blades location or people wanting to join us."

"Got it!"

"Pidge, Sam, how our defensive and communication systems works?"

"I've tinkered here and there" pushing herself off his side, Pidge sit more straight. "I was able to increase our radars rage and cracked few codes. Nothing interesting there, except Galras disbanding Fire of Purification and complaining about Kral Zera. I think no one likes the new leader but I don't know their name."

"One problems off our heads." Shiro released relieved sigh. "Sam?"

"Most of our new cannons are still getting attached but around sixty present are operative. We also were able to strengthen our particle barrier."

"That's good to hear. "

Before they all could argue the alarm break off, red lights and sirens overtaking the ships.

"Sorry to butt in and all" a screen showing Matt and his current girlfriend steering ship stopped all talks. "but we just got weird distress signal."

"Define weird, Matt." Pidge demanded, sending him one of many knowing look.

"Galra language, Olkari codding using Fundlom system and it's coming from this place." he clicked few keys they couldn't see and another screen with a map of sector poped out next to his face. "We've been looking this sector up and down for last two years. Commander Olia put me in the command to do so."

"Why?"

"We believe the biological weapon is hidden there, but we didn't succeed in finding it." Matt and his girlfriend exchanged look, before he spoke again, voice heavy with worry and uncertainty of someone who endured a lot. "If it's there, then flying there blindly would be suicide."

"Weapon?" Keith and Krolia looked at eachother, silent understatement passing between them. "Krolia, do you think...?"

"Shiro" Krolia somehow managed to look both terrifying and pleading, like a perfect definition of wounded wild cat. "I ask for permission to fly there and make recce."

"Explain."

"When Keith and I first encountered, my mission was capturing and securing biological weapon created by Ranveig." Kolivan nodded, confirming thus her statement. "It turned out impossible and we had to let it there. At the time I was undercover I happen to gain a lot of information about it behavior. There's no one here with more info on the subject."

"You sure you can do this?" Shiro asked looking at the women. She stared back firmly, keeping her posture straight and strong, not a single trace of doubt in her eyes. He nodded with his head in recognition. "Permission granted."

"Are you sure of it?" Kolivan looked between his subordinate and Keith.

"Have a faith in her - she's tough. We know why Keith can't be there." Lance joked,crossing his arms. "He would probably destroy the facility and steel ship."

A subtle, yet perfectly audible gulp and coughing were the only reaction to his joke. This, and Keith and Krolia visibly curling in themselves.

"Wait, you didn't, did you? Keith?!"

"Permission granted. Take one ship and see what's there. Avoid fight." Looking around the room, Shiro ordered one more time - cutting thus any more of talking. It wasn't enough to shut Lance open jaw but it still worked. "We will wait here for Krolia and depending on the intel, decide the next step. Paladins, MFEs, get ready at the hangars for eventual back up. Matt, send us all you know about the weapon."

"There's not much." Matt simply said, shrugging with shoulders, adding another screen. "The witch made it, it's deadly dangerous and the imprisoned scientist helped to invent it. That's all we got."

 

 ***

 

In anticipation Paladins, already wearing their armor, bayards in hands, waited for Krolia's return. Not only she could bring valuable info, but was also a mother of one of them - making her another addition to their weird family. Also, tension between Lance and Allura didn't make atmosphere any lighter.

"Are all couples like that?" absentmindedly Keith said out loud, while scratching his wolf's head.

"Hmm?" Sitting nearby Hunk looked towards him, question in his big, brown eyes.

"Lance and Allura. They are weirdly tense." Keith pointed with his chin towards Lance - thumping nervously with his feet and Allura on the other end of room - looking at her nails. "Did they had a fight or...?"

"You don't know?" if it would be possible, Hunk's eyes would popped out of his sockets. Not for the first time in his life feeling left out of the social news, Keith send him deadpan glare. "Allura rejected him."

"Oh."

"Yeah. _Oh."_ uncontrolled sigh escaped past his lips. "Now he kinda avoids her and she kinda doesn't want to talk with him." Hunk crossed arms over his chest, shaking with head in disappointment. "And we all are stuck between them. I hope they make up soon."

"Poor Lance." Keith snuggled his face into wolf's neck where the fur was the thickest.

"Yeah, rejection sucks."

Despite not looking at Hunk, Keith felt stare at his back. Maybe it was insinuating something maybe not, but he still decided to ignore it.

On the other hand, Pidge marched towards Allura, propping herself down in front of the princess. Allura nodded slightly acknowledging her presence, but otherwise not moving.

"I heard what happened on Earth." tiny girl said, watching how Allura flinched under accusation.

"I apologize, Pidge." Allura simply said, avoiding her eyes. "You gave up on your game, so I would have a proper attire but I still let you down."

"You kidding, right?" one of Pidge's eyebrow lifted too the hairline in surprise. "You think I'm mad, because you dumped Lance?

Allura tilted he head in confusion, few strands of hair escaping from her not as tight as always bun. "Is that not so?"

"I would dump him too." Pidge stated simply, curling one strand of short hair around finger. "I like him, but he's more like a brother."

"But I-"

"Don't sweat about the game. When we come back, I'll buy all the games in the world." a tiny, sad smile climbed on Allura's lips. Seeing her strategy working, Pidge nudged princess with her feet. "Allura, for real, stop beating yourself up."

"Are you sure, you are not angry?"

"Nah, if anything, I'm relieved." Pidge's face screwed in disgust as shivers traveled through her body. "I had to deal with Matt being all mushy when we were in the hospital. If I had to look at the same thing but with you two, I would threw up literal rainbow and glitter. Plus - Lance wouldn't shut up about being king."

For a second, Allura forgot how important for her is choosing partner. The person whose going to stay by her side will not only be there for her but also for the remaining Alteans. She doesn't have the luxury of marring someone for love. Her duty is to her people, not her heart. And with all the knowledge she gained throughout this years, she already realized that the only paladin that would be charged with such a burden was Shiro. He was a capable leader, calm and decisive when needed. People would follow him anywhere.

But Shiro was also her friend and Allura would never hurt her friend in such way. She wasn't that awful person.

The anger increased when she realized how Lotor would be perfect, if he didn't betrayed them. Not only was he intelligent, brave, believed in peace and part altean - he was willing to stay by Allura's side.

And she loved him.

Maybe even he loved her back. Or was it just another of his lies? It doesn't mater anymore, there was no way for Allura to know that now.

 

***

 

On the other part of Atlas, crew members decided to entertain themselves since waiting for orders was exhausting. Preparing some sort of game, that was a mix of Earth and aliens rules, they all threw a sort of party. There were cheers, jokes, yells, quarrels, accusations of cheating and a lot of throwing stuff. Turned out, no matter origins, at one point everyone lowers themselves to curses and throwing food.

Acxa ignored it, leaning against the wall and observing the chaos in front of her. The instinct to fight begged her to jump in and break some hands but the more rational side advised to avoid mingling with the crowd. There were only five Galra including her on the board, she wouldn't like to destroy their reputation by simple lost of control.

"What are they? A bunch of kinder garden children?" standing next to her Earth women complained, taking a sip through a straw. "My siblings were like that _ten years ago._ Maybe what they say about first forty years of childhood being the toughest is true?"

"Your kind needs forty years to grow?"

"No, gosh" women laughed, whipping tears from behind her glasses. "that was a joke!"

"..."

"You're Acxa, right?" the women asked, pushing hand towards confused Galran. "I'm Veronica. You probably know my brother - Lance. The Blue Paladin."

"I am not a friend of his."

"I wouldn't accuse you." Veronica eventually said, lowering hand back to her side. "Can I ask you something?"

Acxa didn't say a thing, so Veronica took it as permission to continue. "Why did you joined" they ducked, avoiding flying their way pancake and plastic ring "our crew?"

"..."

"I'm sorry if it makes you uncomfortable, I'm just curious, you know?"

Acxa turned her head to the side, finally looking at the women at her side. Veronica held many similarities of her brother - like dark skin, curly hair and blue eyes. Acxa would lie if she didn't admit the women was attractive. As a Galra she found anyone with brown skin attractive, but this women also had little fires in eyes just like all of the Paladins. She still didn't know what it meant, but was going to try her best in learning that.

"Me and my friend are half-breeds, which for Galras is the greatest weakness you can imagine." getting tired of never ending rumbling of Veronica, Acxa spoke. "But Prince Lotor took as in, asking in exchange only for trust and loyalty. We had nowhere to go and decided to follow him, but I believed in his plans of uniting our race and creating peace. But it turned out he wasn't who I took him for." Letting her bangs fall, Acxa covered her face and obscuring view on her expression. From shame, painful memories or simply to preserve her emotions from Veronica? She had no idea. "Keith, the Red Paladin, he saved me multiple times. He didn't have to, I was an enemy - but he still did it." Acxa risked looking at Veronica, not finding any mocking or prejudice there. Maybe a little pity, a lot of curiosity but not a single negative emotion. "I decided that if I have to follow someone, then I want this person to know who they are and to walk their own path. The path that leads to something good."

"So, you didn't followed him because of flipping, long hair? Damn! My brain is a _mush_." Veronica cursed, adding a bit more words that Acxa couldn't make a sense of. It must have been because of Veronica not using 'the universal language'."Thank you for telling me. I like girls who knows what they want."

"You think I know?"

"You left your life behind to join us, because you thought it's right. For me it sounds like a perfect understanding of your needs." Veronica send her wink, barely avoiding another attack of thrown across the room rings. "This place is a mess. I'm going to the shooting range, mind joining?"

Acxa looked towards the crowd, jumping to the side when bowl flew her way. "Gladly."

 

***

 

When Krolia finally came back to the Atlas, or to the mess like few renamed ship, she happened to not be alone. At her side was another Galra, taller than her but equally purple. The yellow scalera lacked any sort of pupils, but the markings in the shape of bolts run across his eyelids down, till cheek bones. He had one line of hair on top of head that weirdly resembled mohawk, with longer strands on his nape to form a ponytail. Additional two run down on his face starting from butterfly-like shaped ears, giving of an image of messy sideburns. As all Galra, he was incredibly tall even without keeping his back straight like military. With sour expression he scanned the faces of Paladins and Altean in the room, stopping longer only on the one belonging to Hunk. Before any could ask a question, recognition flickered in his eyes, bringing smile to Paladin's face.

"Hey, I know you!" Hunk exclaimed happily, raising his hand in welcome gesture. "You're Lieutenant Lahn! How are you, buddy?"

"..."

"You know, the Omega Shield thing?" Hunk halted, waiting for the reaction with doubtful expression. "Because we helped you?"

"You know eachother?" Keith asked with curiosity and confusion despite keeping his face straight.

The realization quickly came to Hunk, as he turned shyly toward Keith fidgeting with his hands. "Oh, right! You weren't back with us yet. This is Lieutenant Lahn, we worked together to preserve Omega Shield in his quadrant." ending his explanation, Hunk turned back towards Galra. "It was a long time, I suppose. No wonder you forgot about me-"

"I am aware who you are." Lieutenant Lahn finally spoke, his voice filled with superiority and disdain. "I simply wish to not have any more association with Voltron."

"But, why-"

"After you and Lotor disappeared, it all turned into chaos." Accusatory finger pointed at the small group of Paladins. "We called for help but none of you ever answered. I've became Warlord, to protect my people. I've already lost many members of my crew and if it wasn't for this _women_ " warlord send glare at the Krolia. "I wouldn't put a step on this ship."

"They were attacked by the weapon." Krolia simply said, standing next to them. "It appeared out of nowhere. Few took a capsule and the weapon followed after them."

"Stop. Stop right there." Lance raised his limbs, pulling attention to himself. "Explain the 'followed them' part. I though it was some sort of virus or bacteria, or, I don't know - gas?"

"It's a living organism." Keith said, crossing his arms over chest. "It's sole purpose is tracking down Galra and eliminating them. It's like - a basing instinct."

"Great. An outcome of crazy, genetics research. Exactly what we needed." Lance complained, letting his head fall back. "That's _the worst_ cliche I know."

"I can list few worse." Pidge cut in, bumping fist together with Lance in unison of understatement.

"I want to save my people" warlord spoke again, narrowing his eyes. "but I'm not foolish enough to go in there alone."

"I suggested he should collaborate with us and we come to help him."

"I would have been ten galaxies away, if I knew Voltron be here." the glare he directed at Krolia could both freeze and burn. The feeling of being betrayed clear, although no one could tell why. "I came here, because I believed there be more Galra."

"I am Galra too." Keith raised his chin up. "You're standing next to my mother."

"More half-breeds." warlord sighed in defeat, sending another glare at Keith. "You only bring misfortune on our race."

Keith ignored threw his way challenge, walking slowly but sternly towards their guest. His voice traveling through the room, echoing of the walls of hangar. "We still going there, whether you like it or don't. We have to get rid of this weapon and if we're lucky" he stopped only when there werejust two steps between them, cracking his neck up to maintain eye contact. "we'll save your crew. You can either stay here or come along."

"...There's no way my crew let you close. You won't find their location without my coordination."

"So, are you going with us buddy?" Hunk fidgeted with his fingers, waiting for the answer in anticipation.

"I am Warlord Lahn, I am responsible for my mans - I have no choice but to cooperate."

"Yes!" ignoring the atmosphere, Hunk threw himself at the Galran, hugging him closely. Warlord wasn't happy from that but recovering from his surprise he didn't tried to shake the boy off. "I knew you were cool guy!"

"Hey!" Lance whined, scrambling himself from the bench. "I though _I_ was your cool guy!"

Pidge adjusted her glasses, sending him fake-concerned look. "Well, I guess not anymore."

"No~"

"I think you're cool."

"Thanks, Keith...wait, what?!"

 

***

 

Talking didn't took as long as everyone anticipated, so the mission could be enforced in a blink of an eye. Without wasting another second - Pidge put coordination into program, locating the current whereabouts of the crew and probably weapon. The warlord, tagging along in Black Lion, couldn't be less pleased. If anything, he gave off murderous aura that Keith once mastered to near perfection.

"We soon reach the place."

"Hmpf."

"We'll save your people. Don't worry."

"Yeah, stop it. I've heard enough of this. Are all half-breeds like that?"

"What's your problem?"

"We believed in one half-bread - Lotor. He promised us unlimited quintessence but look were his promise led us." to emphasize the fact Lahn gestured towards galaxy and scattered around junk and ships leftovers. "And now, I'm supposed to believe another one? Give me some break."

"Look, I get the Lotor part - he betrayed us all, but what does it have to do with me?"

"His generals also betrayed us - stole my old ship and run away." Lahn voice was even, but the look could murder on the spot. Anyone not used to people glaring at you with contempt like this would feel uncomfortable. Keith wasn't that type of person. "You even had one of them on yours! Correct me if I'm mistaken, but didn't she tried to shoot you at Kral Zera - three years ago?"

"She saved my life on numerous occasion." retorted back Keith, adjusting his hands on controls. "The rest of the Team too, when we were caught by pirates. She was also the one to call the coalition."

Lahn stared at the back of Keith's head, contemplating before he spoke again.

"Kid, do you know why Galras dislike half-breed this much?" Lahn asked, leaning against one of walls enough for Keith to still be able to see his reflection in Black's front window. Feeling indifferent, Keith shrugged with his shoulders, letting his passanger to decide if he wanted to share. "Because everywhere where half-breed shows, there's death and explosions."

"..."

"That's one of my capsule, open up the canal. They won't response until they hear my voice."

 

*** 

 

As it turned out, the crew didn't answer even when it was their captain speaking on open canal. Leaving their Lions nearby, Paladins and their new comrade marched towards the damaged capsule. It had scratches from landing and broken windows but didn't posses more signs of attack. The weapon could lost their track, leaving the crew unconscious. Very unlike event, but nonetheless welcome one.

It didn't took long for Pidge to open the doors for them, since control panel got destroyed. With a smirk and high-pitched voice, which she recently adopted as her new 'hacker voice' she announced her results.

"Step inside, my friends. The gate are open."

"I don't know anymore if it's you or your brothers fault." Lance mumbled, still struggling to grab were the border marking Matt's influence and Pidge's regular behavior was.

"Let's split up. " ignoring his comment, Keith ordered turning towards his team. "Allura, Pidge - go to the control panel, try to download information. Hunk, Lance - you take west side, me and Warlord Lahn are going east."

"Okay."

"Got it."

"Copy that, Team Leader."

"Why?" they all were ready to follow the orders, but their companion wasn't so eager. "Why do I have to be in pair with you?"

"Look, if you have a problem just said it!" Keith finally snapped, raising his voice up - reminding them all about his poor self control. And the usual damage it was bond to follow.

"Hey, no need to fight" always the diplomat, Hunk stepped between the two. "I can go with you, if you want but you have to be aware it'll may put you at disadvantage. Keith's our best fighter."

The best fighter said nothing, deciding a slight raising of lips and thankful gaze was enough. Hunk nodded back, accepting what was silently messaged to him. Lahn contemplated the offer for no longer than two seconds, before nodding in affirmation.

"...I agree to your offer. I trust Yellow Paladin more."

Keith didn't say a word, only nodded once in acknowledgement turning to Lance. "We're going together on the east side and Hunk's with Lahn to the west, rest stays the same. Any questions?"

"Can you Galra-out now? That would be cool..."

"No, I can't." Keith quickly cut short any sort of hopes, ignoring the following it pout. Turning towards the doors, he gestured with his head for the rest to go inside, quickly turning on coms in his helmet. "Keith's here. We're about to enter the abandoned ship where the weapon currently might be. The connection may be suspended."

"Atlas here." the voice of Shiro responded, the ever firm as always. "We got you. Stay safe, guys."

 

***

 

The stagnant air was heavy with suspension, leaving team on the edge with every corner they would take. Every little crackle could mean attack or survivor, no wonder they were doubly cautious. But their current situation wasn't the only point on long list of insecurities.

"Hey, Lance..." unsure of what he tried to accomplish, Keith started, flying behind his friend.

Lance, to Keith's worst expectation, turned his body around to face him - flying the corridor backwards. Any other day Keith would reprimand him for doing so, but he felt generous today. You can't be dick to someone with heartbreak. "What it is, man?"

"I've heard about your...date results."

"Oh."

"Yeah. Listen, I wanted to...how you're holding?"

"Fine, I guess." Lance shrugged with his shoulders, turning his back again at Keith. "It hurts a bit. Well, it would be weird if it didn't, right? But I'll be fine. To be honest, I've expected it." Lance voice got quieter with each genuine word he spoke, for the first time laying his true feelings on the hand. "Somewhere deep, _deep_ down I knew it'll happen. She's a princess, no wonder she doesn't want a farm boy from Cuba."

"She doesn't know what she loose."

Lance still was quiet. Feeling how inappropriate it was, since Lance was the one to _always_ talk, Keith took it upon himself to continue his comfort speech. Maybe he'll cheer Lance enough to make him chuckle? He liked chuckling Lance the most, that is if had to chose any Lance other than concentrated - this one was his personal favorite. "Lance, one day you'll find a girl that's gonna love you for being a good, kind, sort of annoying boy from Cuba."

"Promise?"

"I know it."

From his place Keith could hardly see Lance expression but still noticed the slight tug of his lip in a ghost of a smile. "Thanks man."

"Anytime. Just don't get used to it."

"Yeah, yeah - I know." Lance voice sounded almost as cheerful as usual, the little anxiety almost unnoticed. "People can't know Keith has genuine, human feelings other than anger."

"Shut up." Keith simply retorted, rolling his eyes and while the words sounded harsh, his voice was anything but - playful anger and fondness present for anyone who knew him enough to notice. Lance recognized the playful tune, happy from being once again able to banter with Keith. That reminded him about a peculiar box.

"Keith, when we get back, go with me to my room. I have something for you."

Before any answer could be delivered, the roar spread throughout the ship. With a single look at the another, two boys followed the sound - turning on the coms.

" _Guys, we run into problems."_ Pidge informed them, her voice crackling over the line.

"What is this?"

" _Remember the mech with Altean inside?_ "

"Yeah, what about it?"

" _We have three going our way._ "

"Quiznack! _"_ slipped past Lance's mouth, but no one decided to reprimand his language.

 _"Oh, no."_ Hunk whined over the line. _"Just when we found the crew members."_

"What's their status?"

_"Alive, but a visit in Atlas medical bay wouldn't be bad."_

"Thanks, Hunk. Pidge, do you have anything?"

" _Not much."_ Even without seeing her, everyone knew she took of her glasses to rub her eyes. The sound of smashing keys was still barely audible in the background. _"Something_ did _run wild on the ship, but the screen's too fuzzy to make out clear picture. I need to bet back on Atlas to do it."_

 _"From what I saw"_ Allura cut in, her voice equally scared and worried. _"this beast is gigantic and seams to move without any pattern. If it's still there, it'll be wise to avoid fighting it without the whole group."_

 _"Let's do what Allura says."_ Keith decided, instinctively looking at Lance for confirmation of his choice. Lance nodded once, approving the plan. _"Avoid fighting at all cost. Let's meet in control center."_

As if on cue, the roar came from one of corridors nearby them. In unison, Lance and Keith turned their heads, getting the glimpse of a moving incredibly fast shadow. The only thing that kept Lance from screaming was Keith's hand on his mouth. Not losing any more time, Keith pulled him inside the closest room, closing doors behind. The shadow did stop close to them, but ultimately decided to move forward - searching for more victims. Only when they couldn't anymore hear nails hitting floor and ragged breath, Keith took his hand off Lance's mouth - being rewarded with the most unamused look he was ever given.

"You know I wouldn't scream?"

Keith face stayed blank, giving him only in response shrug of shoulders and one word. "Precaution."

And before Lance could say anything, because the best possible comeback just came to him and occasion was totally perfect and fitting, the doors got ripped apart. First - it were giant nails, digging through the metal and pulling it back. Without them the beast's snout got finally revealed. Its size could rival in length with Lance's legs with no problem.

The beast was mostly gray, with occasional red or purple fur around neck and paws with body covered in snake-like skin. There was no trace of eyes or ears on the head but two pairs of nostrils probably helped with orientation. Yet, the most important part was mouth of the beast - full of pointy teeth, as long as their hands.

It came as no surprise that the first reaction of Lance was high-pitched scream that would put a shame on many world-class known opera singers but the fact Keith reacted the same, although at more decent level, was a thing no one fore-seen. On a instinct Lance took out his bayard, shooting few times inside its open wildly mouth. It wasn't enough to kill the beast but it sure made it backtrack a little.

"Umm, guys?" scrambling to his feet Lance desperately yelled into the comms. "I think we found the weapon!"

_"What?!"_

_"Lance! Keith! Run!"_

And they really did wanted to run, just the fact the beast managed to catch Keith's leg and drug him out of the room. Despite Lance's best efforts, laid on it shoots did nothing. The beast simply continued to run the corridor with prey.

"It got Keith!"

" _What?! Oh, no - it's bad, it's bad."_

_"He's half-Galra. That's probably enough make him a target. But I have even more bad news - mechs are charging, they are about to shoot this place."_

_"Ignore me! If I occupy it, then it won't attack the crew. Take them out as fast as possible and get to your Lions. I'll catch up to you!"_

The dread passing through all of paladins forced their legs to tremble and stay in one place. The first one to wake up from this stage was Pidge, murmuring 'ugh, again?' and pulling Allura by the wrist towards exit.

"Come on! The mechs incoming! We have to provide fire!"

Suddenly realizing were she was, Allura woke up from her state. Her face again become stern and steps even, not long after leaving Pidge behind. They have a work to do and it would be disgrace to not follow it.

The next one was Hunk, standing next to wounded soldiers made him aware of the weight of the situation. If they won't do anything, then not only Keith will be hurt but also friends of Lahn. Despite the attitude he cast them, it was just cruel to let the closest to him end like that. With a quick nod, he launched toward the exit, eager to fight in Yellow to protect others family.

Lance was the last one, staring blankly at where he last saw Keith. He still couldn't believe how easy it was for that beast to catch Keith - master of instinct and battlefield. It was like - Keith wasn't even trying. Just like that, Lance again lost him. But this time is different. This time he knows what he needs to do to get him back. Red, don't you dare move cause Lance is on his way to you. He's going to ride you to the end of universe if it means bringing back his stupid team leader back. And give him a lecture about safety. Oh, he waited _so long_ for that.

They all got to their Lions is record time - if it were Castle exercise Allura and Shiro would congratulate them. But the Castle was no longer here and the reality was heavy laid out. Three mechs continued to laid fire, without any sort of pattern and not once striking the Lions. Forming Voltron was impossible, but it in no way meant they didn't posses individual skills. Sadly, the same thing could be said about Altean pilots. Laser beams flied all around the place, causing destruction to nearby planet. In the chaos of fight no one noticed how one mech disappeared, only to resurface later with two particle barrier - one holding angry beast, the other wounded Keith.

_"How are we going to get them back?!"_

_"Without Keith we can't form Voltron. We have to find another way."_

_"Guys, I have a plan."_ Keith spoke using his helmet. _"On the back of this mech is attached fuse box for the barrier. Allura, Hunk, Pidge - distract pilots. Lance - I need you to shoot it down."_

"Me?"

_"If anyone can do it, it's you."_

"But-"

_"Here they come!"_

There was no time for further discussion as three Lions surged forward, shooting laser beams at weird mechs and trying to avoid their lances. They were moving fast, at this rate they'll get away and everyone will be screwed. More than once Lance saw his friends getting hit and glowing with purple energy emitting from enemies weapons but now it wasn't time to worry about them. They went through a lot - this was nothing. He has a task now it is to save Keith's stupid ass. Still, it was hard to aim without his sniper eyepiece. He would really use one now.

Lance was lucky to have Red Lion - the one with the most maternal instincts and always ready to jump into the action. Hearing their new pilot needs, as well as their own to save previous pilot, it granted Lance's wish. Over the right side of Lions head was now eyepiece - similar to the one Lance was used to having in his bayard. Shock and surprise took him over only for mere seconds.

"Thanks Red!" he said, aiming at the tiny box on the one of the mech, avoiding getting hit. "I'm glad you have my backs!"

With this, he finally put blaster in perfect position, firing his shot towards staving off Alteans. The beam traveled through the battlefield, only thanks to his friends avoiding collision with anything or them. Having his breath hitched, Lance waited for the results - they had only one shot at this. He can't screw this up. He begged he didn't.

All Paladins, in the seconds that stretched into forever observed the beam - waiting for the results.

 

 

_BUSH_

 

He did it - Lance hit the fuse box, although slightly missing its center. The barrier that held Keith flickered before it gave away, letting a smudge of white and black with hints of red fall down. Lucky, before any of them could make move Black jumped into air and caught their pilot into jaws - saving Keith from smashing to the ground.

 _"Thank you, Lance."_ Keith spoke over the comms, still in daze but alive and breathing. _"You saved me."_

"I’ve missed." Lance simply said in broken voice. "I let them take the weapon."

Before any of them would comment it, Lahn reminded them about his people and urgently ordered to come down. The weapon discussion was decided to put down for now, for the next time.

 

***

 

"I'm sorry for doubting your resolve." Lahn said grabbing Hunk's elbow in Galran handshake. "My people own you their life."

"That's what we are for." was Hunk's simple answer followed with smile.

Lahn shyly returned it before looking at Keith. "I apologize for what I've said before. I was blindfolded by old superstition and prejudice - you fight like a Galra soldier. Would you forgave me?"

Without wasting his time, Keith stepped forward - taking Hunk's place at Lahn's elbow. "No hard feelings."

The Galran looked at him only for a second longer, making sure his words we honest. "Let it be known" he raised his voice, letting it echo off the capsule. "me and my crew are willingly joining to Voltron coalition. Their stance as a worthy and brave warriors convinced me to fight by their side. I can only wish to be a part of so wonderful people."

"And we're happy to have you." Keith added, stepping back.

"The coalition will sure be overjoyed to welcome new alliances." said Allura, sending him a small but charming smile that no one was capable to resist. True to this, Galran flushed a little, turning his head to the side.

"I-It's nice to hear so, Princess."

Keith ignored snicker behind his back, turning his face towards his friends only to glare but with no ill intention - only in classical tired way only he was capable of pulling of. "Let's go back."

"Yeah." Pidge nodded, looking at some screens coming out of her wrist. "I hacked few conversation from this mechs. I want to look into them."

"Okay, better hurry or Shiro will go bald from all this waiting." They raised heads up, looking at him with utter shock displayed across four faces. Even Pidge stopped pocking her holographic keyboard to send him terrified look of big, light-brown eyes. "What?"

"You just said a joke."

 

***

 

People at Atlas communication center sit quietly, yawning from time to time since there was not much to do. No distress signals, no incoming attacks, no Voltron coming back. If you wanted to have a moment for yourself or take a nap - it was a perfect place. It was one of the reasons why after practicing with their guns, Veronica dragged Acxa here.

"-so, she ends up on the island but the demigod is there. The only problem is that he doesn't want to help her and steals her boat. Then-"

But like always, all good times come to the end - the signal for incoming call rung inside room. With various groans and curses, technicians woke up from their slumber, accepting the incoming call. The screen with a single ship was quickly brought up but not the one that would broadcast pilots face. It was more than enough for Acxa to pass for suspicious.

"Um, hi? Is this...a Voltron Coalition?" asked hesitantly but also with cautioun pilot. Their high-pitched voice well too familiar for one person inside room. "I, um, I'm looking for someone - is she with you?"

"Ezor!" Acxa gritted through her teeth, causing even Veronica to send her vary eyes. Somehow it was loud enough to be passed over to the ship, only now also projecting screen of Ezor and her giant smile overtaking the room.

"Oh! Hi Acxa!" hearing the familiar voice, the alien girl cheered up - her voice more pitched and bubbly. "Just the person I was looking for!"

"What do you want?"

"Is flippy hair with you?"

"Why are you asking this?"

"Because - I know someone who wants him to drop dead." Acxa looked to her side at Veronica, fear clearly displayed on her face. "And if you won't allow me inside, I won't tell you where to look for."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Cliffhanger*
> 
> It took a while. Sorry, I had a lot on my head. It just hard to write this early chapters before I get to the ones I want to. Keep your seats tight cause Angst Train incoming.
> 
> If you want to talk go [here on Tumblr](https://chocolatecrisps-ao3.tumblr.com/) \- don't be shy  
> Enjoy your read, while I'll take back seat for the next week due to finals (uni is the worst boss of adult life)  
> Stay safe!

**Author's Note:**

> Try to keep in mind that I'm not a professional writer and this may not (probably won't be) turn out perfect but I've put my heart and sweat in it.
> 
> As you noticed, the first episode is semi-cannon but the rest of this fic is going to be strictly fannon try to fix it all. And no one has to die in the end for ass-pull.  
> If you want to ask me questions or send criticism you can talk with me [here on Tumblr](https://chocolatecrisps-ao3.tumblr.com/)


End file.
